


Martin Crieff, The Brother and The Pathologist

by Emcee



Series: The Full House [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Crieff receives an out of nowhere text to meet up with his half-brother and while waiting for him meets a very pretty girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martin Crieff, The Brother and The Pathologist

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Lexieken for her beta. This story was actually originally entitled "Kicking Lexie in the Feels", due to the Martin Crieff feels.

"You know you didn't have to come with me," Martin said as he paced the linoleum floor of the café. He nervously smoothed down his uniform. He stopped and turned to face Douglas and Arthur. "I really can handle this on my own. It _is_ just my brother. You don't need to be here for me."

"Be here for you?" Douglas clapped Martin on the shoulder, making the smaller man jerk. "I am fascinated by the concept of you having siblings. Here I thought you sprung fully-formed from a malfunctioning flight simulator."

"Come on, Skip!" Arthur enthused, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "We'd really like to meet your brother! Simon, right?"

"No…" Martin sighed. "This… Well… It isn't Simon. You see, well…" He wrung his hands.

He'd never gotten into the complications of his family tree with the other members of MJN Air. For the most part, he ignored it himself. He'd been raised a Crieff and that had been how both his families had preferred he think of himself.

Douglas arched an eyebrow. "What is this? It there a whiff of controversy surrounding our illustrious Captain?"

"This is my half-brother, from my father's side. My _biological_ father." He looked down, unable to meet Douglas's gaze.

While he'd been raised a Crieff, he'd known the truth about his parentage since he was six, when his best friend in the world— the son of his mother's employer— pointed out just how much they looked alike. After that, his mother had lost her job and he wasn't able to see his friend— his _brother_ — any longer. There were sporadic letters and later emails. When both had gone off to school, they saw each other occasionally on weekends, but even that fell away when drugs came into the mix. While Martin had been one of the staunchest supporters in getting clean, afterwards their contact just became worse. It became random texts and a yearly Christmas Card— from Martin's side.

"A half-brother?" Arthur repeated. "That's _brilliant_ , Skip! What's he like?"

"Well…" Martin wrung his hands together. "The truth is you've met him. Remember that detective that came to the airfield last year? When we accidentally flew that criminal to Paraguay?"

Douglas frowned slightly. "The tall one in the coat?" He bent his knees to force himself to look up at Martin. "Hm… You know, now that you mention it… I think there might have been a slight family resemblance."

"Wait a minute!" Arthur jumped up and down. "That was Sherlock Holmes, Skip! Sherlock Holmes is your brother?!" His eyes went wide. "That… Is… _BRILLIANT_! I mean, he's— he's—"

"I know," Martin sighed. "He's brilliant. In every sense of the word."

"Hm." Douglas stroked his chin, considering the situation. "Well, while there may be a passing physical resemblance, I do have to wonder…"

"Don't say it, Douglas," Martin pleaded. "Don't say it."

Douglas smirked. "It's just that Sherlock Holmes is legendary for his mental dexterity…"

"And I am me!" Martin snapped waspishly. "I know, I know. Of all of the people in the world, I am the _most_ aware of how unlike Sherlock I am in that regard. Now can you two please just go? I have not seen Sherlock since that incident at the airfield. He just texted me out of the blue and asked me to meet him here and…"

Martin stopped talking abruptly. His mouth had gone very, very dry.

One of the cutest women he'd ever seen had just walked into the café. She was smiling broadly and her smile seemed to light up the whole room. She had long, light brown hair that spilled over her shoulders and looked very soft to the touch. She was also short, something he liked very much in women.

He felt his cheeks going scarlet.

"My word, now what is this?" Douglas teased. "Oh Captain, my Captain… Do you like this comely lass that has just come upon this café?"

"Be quiet, Douglas," Martin hissed softly.

Douglas elbowed him in the back. "Why don't you go talk to her? Your brother might be a while."

"I… I…" Martin started.

But the woman started moving towards him. Douglas took Arthur by the shoulders. "Come along, Arthur. I believe our Captain Crieff has attracted a lady friend. It's the uniform. Oh, I remember those days…"

"But Douglas," Arthur started.

"Come on, Arthur," Douglas cut him off, urging him to a table in the corner.

The woman stopped in front of Martin. He thought he might just melt from the brightness of her smile. "Hello."

Martin could feel his ears now starting to turn red. "Hi. Hello. Um… I'm… Uh… Martin. Captain Martin. Captain Crieff. Er, Captain Martin Crieff." He stuck out his hand awkwardly.

The very pretty woman accepted his hand, shaking it. "I'm Molly. I actually, well, I know—"

"Would you like a coffee?" Martin said quickly, before he could talk himself out of it.

"That would be lovely," Molly said, now frowning slightly. "But I should tell you—"

Martin didn't let her finish, rushing over to the counter to get Molly a cup of coffee. "What would you like in it?"

"Milk with two sugars." A dark velvety voice answered. "I'll take mine black with two, as you well know."

Martin squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. As excited as he was to see Sherlock, did it have to be at the _exact_ moment he met a pretty woman who actually seemed to want to talk to him? He turned to face his half-brother. "How are you able to do that?"

Sherlock's brow furrowed. "Do what?"

"You just stepped in the door two seconds ago!" Martin exclaimed. He then pointed to Molly. "And you've already deduced what Molly takes in her coffee!"

"I'm afraid you've jumped to the wrong conclusion, Martin," Sherlock sighed as he strode to stand beside Molly. "I've seen how she takes her coffee for three years now. Molly's my Pathologist. I was just finishing up a text to the Yard and she was getting cold outside."

"Oh!" Martin smiled. "You two know each other then! That explains it." He frowned slightly, cocking his head. "Why would you bring your Pathologist with you to see me? I could understand _John_ , but…"

Martin's shoulder's slumped when Sherlock's gloved hand slid over her shoulders. It was a gesture that while unfamiliar when it came to Sherlock was absolutely unmistakable.

Martin sighed deeply. "She's not just your Pathologist. She's your girlfriend."

Sherlock grinned at his younger half-brother. "Getting a bit better at observation, Martin. I wanted to assure Molly there was at least one member of my family I enjoy the company of."

"Oh." Martin nodded and smiled weakly at Molly. "It's very nice to meet you. You're the first girl Sherlock's introduced me to."

He knew this was the first girl Sherlock had to introduce to anyone. And it was one he had found undeniable cute. Just his luck. Though if Sherlock found her a suitable girlfriend, most likely once Martin got to know her she would scare him to bits.

So Martin managed to smile brightly and got coffees for his half-brother and his girlfriend. They sat down at a table together so Sherlock could fill Martin in on the adventures of the past few months.

 

* * *

Arthur frowned as he turned to look at Douglas. "Why did you make us leave? I recognized Molly Hooper from the papers. I could've told Skip she was his brother's girlfriend!"

Douglas smiled coolly. "Please, Arthur… If Martin doesn't read the papers about his own brother's faked death, he really has no one to blame but himself."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it has been my headcanon that Martin Crieff is the half-brother of the Holmes boys even in "The Full House" (actually it's my headcanon in every single Sherlock or Cabin Pressure fic I will ever write). And Mrs Hudson is dating a very nice widower from Chiswick. References though are minimal in the main story, in order to keep it as accessible as possible for everyone. This is set sometime between Chapter Eighteen and Chapter Twenty-Seven of "The Full House".


End file.
